Living Weapons: The Games Have A New Twist
by Sarah- Wait for it- Walton
Summary: A story of a girl in the Games that didn't know how to use a weapon of any kind. Or did she?
1. The Reaping

Staring out at my beautiful lake I think about the events this day brings. The Reaping is nothing new to me I have been lucky these past 5 years. However as I stare at the innocent and peaceful lapping of the waves against the rocks I feel a sense of foreboding. I soak up the warmth and relax the peaceful surroundings as much as I can before getting up and walking back into town.

Eventually it is time to go and I head back to town. I live in the part of my district, District 8, that raises the lambs for the capitols precious lamb stew and the sheep for their precious fabric. The rest of my district makes the fabric and clothes. Since animals always taste the best after a good upbringing I am lucky enough to be able to spend time in beautiful surroundings.

I whistle to the dogs that herd the sheep, Oliver and Mortimer (Morty for short) and they set about to do their work of bringing the sheep together and after me. I count them as well as I can and determine that none are missing. As I walk I wonder what I could even do if my name were drawn. My only skill is training dogs and I doubt someone would sponsor me a dog, if that is even possible.

When I get to the livestock pen make sure that all 42 sheep are there before mixing them with the rest. My sheep wear purple collars to mark them as my responsibility. However if something happened to the sheep while they were in the pens all of us herders would be lashed. But if one of mine died in the pen from an illness I should have treated I would get lashed. So I pay extra attention to make sure they are all lively and none of them are limping.

I walk slowly to the Reaping, making extra care not to show my feelings. I would not like to get lashed, today is bad enough. My dogs follow me, but they always do and no one says a thing against it because they are extremely well behaved and valuable to the capital's needs. Once I join the gradually growing crowd I sense everyone's fear and anxiety.

I spot my friend Hazel in the crowd. She calls out to me, "Agnes!" Ugh. I hate that my mother named me that. She named me after her friend Shelda Agnes who died in the Games about a decade ago. Even Shelda is better than Agnes. Hazel runs towards me and grabs my hand tight. We wait in fear and anticipation for the event to start.

Jenn stands on the stage. She comes from the capitol to retrieve District 8's winners and help them get ready for the games. This year's mentors also stand on the stage next to her. Jenn is rather crazy looking like all citizens of the capitol. She has her skin died a pale blue and her hair died a pale pink. She looks like the cloud-like candy they sell to the wealthy children at the market. She also has garish looking teath that look as though they have been set with a strange blue stone. I want to roll my eyes but I refrain.

The mentors look… tired and depressed. They have seen too many children get killed. They mayor speaks and then Jenn does and the mentors say a few things. Then Jenn gets out that horrid box and pulls out a piece of paper. I bite my lip in anticipation…


	2. Saying Goodbye

"Hazel Greenwood." As the name is said thoughts run through my mind like crazy. I am sure Hazel would die soon in the games. Her inability to kill even a fly mixed with her clumsiness would make her a first kill for sure. I weigh my own chances of survival against hers. I am in good physical shape and I know I would be able to at least evade the others for as long as possible in hopes of them killing each other off.

Then I think of Hazel's baby sister. Even though my chances of survival are not much better than hers I find myself walking to the platform. "I will replace her as tribute!" I proclaim loud enough so I will be heard.

I hear muttering in the crowd. "Has that herder gone crazy?"One man asks. "She probably got too much sun," says another. Jenn looks at me kind of shocked. I doubt she expected to get a volunteer in this district. Hazel doesn't say a word. She doesn't refuse to let me take her place. She just stares at me. Knowing what I know, that she has no chance and I have little, but also that I have no one but her and my dogs to mourn me.

Morty and Oliver follow me onto the stage. No one attempts to stop them. The rest of the ceremony goes by in a haze. Soon I am in a room waiting for someone to say goodbye. Hazel is alone when she comes in.

"You don't have to do this," she starts off. "They could still let me regain my place."

"I doubt it. Even if they would I wouldn't let you. You have your sister to take care of." I see in her eyes that she knows I am right. This is when I remember that dog meat is popular among the poor. "Please protect Mortimer and Oliver. This is all I ask of you. Please don't let them be turned into stew."

"You know I will." She says. I pull out my seldom used leashes and put my only family on them.

"You have to stay with Hazel for a while. Okay? She is going to feed you and make sure no one eats you. Please don't cause her trouble." I can feel my throat tightening and blocking off my airflow. I try hard not to sob. Oliver puts his paw on my chest, right where my heart is and whines. Morty is looking at the ground and starting to whimper. I feel as though I am abandoning them. I blink away tears and stand up.

"Here Hazel, please take care of them." I hand over the leashes. "I better leave first... I love you… take care of yourself." She hugs me tightly and kisses me on the cheek. I feel a rush of emotions and I hold her very tightly. "If they are too much trouble release them as far away from people as you can." I squeeze her hand tightly. I never want to let go, but I have to. I kiss her cheek and whisper "I love you" once more. Then I walk away from my whole life, into a living hell. The life of The Games. It won't be pleasant but it won't be long either.

Tears threaten to blind me as I stumble out the door. I attempt to control my tears and eventually succeed. As my final tears are blinked and wiped away I walk out double doors, right onto the train station platform, into bright sun that burns my sensitive eyes. Cameras descend immediately.


End file.
